Pacman
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray, Mariah and Lee find a cave populated by mulit colour ghosts. Can they all escape? or will the ghosts get them?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it  
I also do not own Pacman**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Pacman**

"Have you ever noticed this cave before?" Ray asked looking in the dark cave.  
"No" Lee answered back.  
"Mariah?"  
"Never...it's so close...it's weird...I want to investigate."  
Mariah pulled Ray in.  
"I don't think we should guys."  
When they were in the door closed.  
"NO!" Mariah said banging on the rock.  
"Sorry guys."  
"It's okay Mariah...there maybe another way out."  
They started walking and on the floor dots of lights appeared.  
When they walked over the dots the lights turned off.  
"I'm scared" Mariah put her left arm around Lee and her right around Ray.  
"You boys will protect me...right?"  
"Sure" Ray responded.

* * *

The three continued down the passage.  
It was almost impossible to see.  
"AH!".  
Lee tripped and fell.  
"Crap."  
"Lee, you okay?"  
"Yeah sis...I'm fine."  
"You can't be...I smell blood."  
"Me too" Ray agreed.  
Ray knelt down beside Lee and tried his best to see.  
In the darkness he could see a distinct cut and blood came out from a wound.  
"Does that not sting?" he inquired.  
"Like hell it does."  
He let out a pained growl.  
"Can you walk?" she asked.  
"Maybe."  
His right leg was hurt.

* * *

A little while later they felt something approaching.  
They stopped at a T junction.  
Down at the bottom a pink object was coming towards them.  
It was gliding.  
"GHOST!"  
A blue one came at them without warning.  
It got Lee.  
He collapsed stone dead.  
His body folded forward and vanished.  
"LEE!" they shouted.  
The blue ghost had gone down the passage the pink one was coming.  
It was clear.  
"We have to get out of here!" Ray said and pulled Mariah along.  
Occasionally they saw the blue ghost and pink one at the other end of corridors.

* * *

Ray felt his right foot brush against something.  
He looked down and picked up a couple of balls.  
He sniffed them.  
"Cherries...they look edible."  
Ray took one and ate it before Mariah had anything to say about it.  
She took the other when Ray appeared to be unaffected.  
"Where too?" he asked.  
"Wait...look!"  
There was an orange ghost that looked paralyzed.  
"Weird" Mariah commented.  
It was slow.  
Then suddenly it came out of its trance and came towards them.  
"RUN!" Mariah grabbed onto Ray's left wrist and pulled him.  
They narrowly avoided a red ghost that was going the other way.  
"This is wacca wacca crazy!" he said as they ran.  
It was pitched black so it was hard to see where they were going.  
"STOP!"  
They slammed into the wall.  
Both of them staggered dazed for a few moments.

They sat down for a rest together.  
"We need get out of here...we're going in circles."  
"I can't believe Lee is dead."  
Ray put his arms around the girl.  
"Yeah ...he was a good friend."  
"He was a good brother."

Down the passage came the blue ghost.  
"I think a quick step in the opposite direction is needed" he got up and yanked Mariah to her feet.  
"Be gentle!" she squeaked.

After they escaped the ghost they were getting angry.  
"How long have we been here for?"  
"About an hour...two at the most."  
They had been in there for almost four hours avoiding the ghosts.  
Mariah burst into tears.  
"Lee...I wish you were here."  
Ray comforted her.  
"Let it out" he said.  
Ray felt bad about Lee's death...these ghosts were poisonous...deadly.  
"Ray...there's something here."  
She felt around and there were bones.  
"BONES!"  
"People before us" he said.  
"I want to get out of here!" she screamed, getting madder.  
"We need to keep a cool head or we'll end up dying...GHOST...."  
Mariah had Lee's fate.  
Ray stared in horror.  
He got up and ran just seconds from death.

Ray was exhausted.  
He wiped sweat away from his face.  
He had a stitch and his breathing was erratic.  
His heart thudded in his chest.

* * *

Six hours had gone by.  
There was no food.  
He had came across two more cherries but swallowed them without thinking.  
Ray couldn't sleep.  
Couldn't rest.  
Ray had never contemplated suicide.  
It was probably how those other people died.  
He felt his mind go crazy.  
"I...can't...go...on!"  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out Driger.

He put the cool blade against his throat.  
Driger appeared in a flash of light.  
"Young one...that is not an answer...you never give up."  
"But Driger...I can't go on...my friends are dead!"  
"Together we can get out of here."  
Driger walked next to Ray.  
"Be careful...those ghosts can kill you."  
"Ray...get on my back."  
Ray climbed on Driger.  
They started to run through the corridors.  
Avoiding ghosts.  
"Do you know the exit?"  
"Yes...only someone or something with enough magical energy can break the lock.

* * *

Galleon and Galux appeared behind him.  
The spirits of Lee and Mariah riding on their backs.  
"Hold on...we're near the exit."  
Ray held on.  
Driger was getting faster.  
Galux and Galleon were one and gaining.  
Soon they merged with Ray and Driger.  
Then light.  
Ray was out in the light.  
Driger stopped.  
Ray got off the Bitbeast.  
"Thanks Driger."  
Driger nodded and vanished back into his Beyblade.  
"_Thanks guys._"

Author notes

Beywriter: And thats the end!  
Ray: Beywriter will try and create a fic for the old Arcade games...you know an old Arcade game? Ask him and Beywriter will try and write it for you.  
Max: Please review, none registered people still can review...don't just add it to faveroites...thats not cool, we'd love to know your thoughts!

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama


End file.
